Dark Guise
by Lancet Mage
Summary: When a mask of unspeakable evil is found in an ancient tomb, it seeks revenge on the land of Hyrule, and a goatherding hero is the only one with the power to stop it.


Darkness, infinite darkness, it was all that the mask knew. It consumed him, drove the personality within the mask insane with the constant thought that never left its broken mind: defeat at the hands of a boy clad in green. He had taken over the body of a skull kid, a lonely sap looking for friends. The mind was unbelievably easy to dominate, the mask had whispered sweet promises into the lost ones ears, and soon after he became a good puppet, with the mask pulling the strings.

But the boy clad in green came from no-where! The skull kid had a pair of mischievous fairies startle his mount causing him to be knocked from the back his horse. The skull kid ran his fingers through the various pockets located on the boys green tunic, until he found a strange blue instrument, an ocarina. The memory of the ocarina burned into the mask's mind, causing it great agony. It was no ordinary flute-like object; for the boy knew magical melodies that could send him back through time.

What felt like three days of impending doom to the town below with the mask feeling nothing but utter glee, the boy worked hard undoing all the evil the mask had spread, and gathered four guardians from each point of the land that used their combined power to stop the moon from plummeting into the local city destroying everything nearby and turning it all into smoldering ruins. The mask had a small moment of reprieve at the thoughts of mayhem and chaos he imagined.

But the thoughts didn't last long as he remembered everything he worked so hard for taken away by this boy in green. He wielded a bow with various elemental arrows, A sword with a remarkably sharp edge, A pointy hunk of carved wood that fired from a hand-device complete with a chain, but even with these trinkets the boy was ultimately wearing down against the masks defenses, but just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, the boy pulled out a mask of his own.

Suddenly, he transformed into a full adult warrior, wearing magical amour and a sword of much larger size and power. He remembered all too clearly the sting of the blue energy which shot forth from the blade. The boy got him pinned down in moments, and with one swift movement cut the mask's form into two, and the shock from such a devastating blow caused him to revert to his dormant state, a mask with red and blue stripes, complete with large yellow eyes and ivory spikes with red tips located on the top of the mask above the eyes.

After his defeat the boy gave the mask to the salesman that had purchased him originally. The salesman felt as though the evil within the mask had vanished, and now it was just a normal mask. However, he sealed the mask within a stone chest. A decade or so passed. Then the mask was moved, where the ambient temperature dropped. The mask also sensed the presence of ghosts nearby every now and then, counting them had become the only form of entertainment he had, and had guessed what had befallen him.

The salesman had most likely left some note behind, stating that upon his death the chest which the mask was locked in with was to be buried with him. The mask felt royally screwed at this point, and it had been several more decades trapped in the lonely dark left to brood.

Suddenly the mask's senses picked up something besides the local poe. It felt… warm, the sensation the mask got stirred him from his dormant state, he was becoming active just by feeling the presence of a human. He felt the warmth grow, the human was getting closer. The mask's mind swirled with thoughts of conquest, domination, and most of all revenge. If only this human would find him…

He shivered a bit, as he stepped down into the gloom with only a small lantern that he purchased from a rather odd salesman while he was lost in an unknown wood. He had found them! The tomb of a fabled mask salesman who was supposedly rich at the end of his days, creating several mask fads of which the local city had apparently loved, and made an extraordinary amount of money. The life he walked was that of any successful businessman, and that was the life which he so longed for. His name was Rufis, he had a wife and a child on the way, and he lived in the slums of Castle town. He had tried to get a job at the local market but he had such a bad reputation that he could find no work. But by luck or chance he heard a tale about a famous salesman that lived long ago that was supposedly buried with a chest filled with riches. He never told his family members what was in the chest, and they had too much respect for him to open it, and he made sure this tomb was hard to find, for Rufis had been lost in these woods for over five days now.

This tomb was surprisingly big, carved into the earth below the forest. The roots had tangled their way though and he was having a hard time navigating. Why would the salesman want to be buried under thick trees unless he wanted his tomb to be destroyed and therefore his riches would lay with him forever? The salesman had obviously been wealthy, for this tomb was crafted with expert precision. Statues of the three goddesses of Hyrule along with many depictions of the Triforce, and of a nameless hero with his head held high and a sword pointing towards the sky lined the long, spiral corridor downwards into the dark depths of the tomb. He felt that even this place, old, laden with fallen earth and many years of decay, was too nice for him to even step foot in. He was dirty, not because of special circumstance, but because he usually was due to lack of bathing. His brown hair was usually matted to his skull and came down to his shoulders; he had a remarkably small nose and beady brown eyes to complete his features. He was wearing what he always wore, a brown robe with a piece of rope tied around his waist, much akin to the clothing of a friar.

Down another flight of stone steps he came to a passage completely blocked by large tree roots. He took out a small knife and began hacking and stabbing relentlessly, as if to say "I refuse to let vegetation stand in my way". After a few minutes of hard work he had carved enough roots to allow him clearance. Once inside the room he held his torch high to gaze upon the large circular chamber and the stone coffin in the center.

He moved slowly, trying to pace himself for what he was about to do. He had thought a lot about how the rupes could be spent, but little upon the moral implications of grave robbing. He shrugged at the notion deciding to examine how much he regretted his actions on a later date. Now standing at what appeared to be the front of the salesman's final resting place he moved his lantern close to read the inscription written in the stone.

"Here lies a man who has done wrong, releasing an unspeakable evil upon the world and asking nothing but forgiveness. The goddesses were kind to me, and now I sleep with peace knowing that the evil now rests with me, I only prey it never wakes."

"Hmph" Rufis said aloud. Obviously it was a deterrent against the very thing which was about to take place. Rufis grabbed the lid of the sarcophagus and pushed with all his might, and after a few agonizing seconds the lid gave and slid off to the side with a ominous crash that echoed throughout the tomb, dust danced through the air causing Rufis to shield his eyes. He coughed deeply, breathing through his rather dirty sleeve. Soon the dust began to settle and he opened his eyes, their gaze now locked on the stone chest held by a skeleton. Ruefully he tried to pry the skeletons hands from the chest only to fail; almost as if even in death the body refused to let the contents of the chest to stray.

"Greed is free from you dear merchant, I need this to start my life." Rufis said those words with a tinge of sympathy for the salesman whose riches he was now making his own. Seeing as the hands would not move from the chest, Rufis broke the bones that were connected to the hands. Now that he held the chest (Which was surprisingly light for not only being made out of stone, of modest size, and fabled to be full of treasure) he noticed a padlock preventing him entry into the contents of the chest. After murmuring a few curses under his breath he grabbed the chest and put it to the side of the sarcophagus causing another small explosion of dust all around. While contemplating lock-mechanics he suddenly felt the room get a lot colder, which from previous experience he knew what was about to happen. With socking speed Rufis leapt out of the way as the scythe of a angry poe swung down missing Rufis by inches. He could not see the poe but he noticed the fresh cut in the stone by the poltergeist's weapon. Two thoughts rang through his mind, one of fear that the cut in the floor could have easy sundered his spine. The other was that if the ghost's ethereal blade could cut through the stone floor… then maybe…

Thought was cut into reflex as Rufis ducked to the ground trying to escape the whistle of a blade through air, causing another explosion of dust to ripple through the air, and Rufis caught a glimpse of a the ghost. It was poising for another strike with the scythe. Rufis put himself into a good position and waited for the strike to come. Raising its scythe high into the air the poe let out a eerie wail and as the blow was about to land, Rufis used the stone chest to take the impact. A ringing of metal let Rufis know his dangerous plan had worked, and that the lock was now free from the chest, and that the only problem he had now was getting impaled.

Picking up his lantern from the ground where it lay forgotten moments before and stared at the visage of the apparition and threw the lantern strait through the center of the poe, causing it to surprisingly burst into flames. The wraith screamed in dreadful agony as it was consumed by the hungry flames, and Rufis watched as the light slowly vanished, snuffed out like a candle in the wind. Blindly he felt around and found the case. Something seemed to be glowing from the gap missing from the ghost's weapon. He opened it slowly and a chill ran down his spine. His neck hair stood on end as he looked strait down at a large pair of glowing yellow eyes.

He felt something tentacle-like enclose around his throat. Suddenly he was regretting his actions.

Authors Notes

Erm, hello. I wrote this story. Not sure how many majora's mask/twilight princess crossovers there are, but this is one… kinda. It's set shortly after the events of twilight princess, I have a lot planned, this is just a prolog to show you guys what I'm going with and hopefully you guys enjoyed the start of what I hope to be a good fic. Review please, I love constructive criticism.


End file.
